Three Songs
by SpewingFanfics
Summary: From the moment he's drawn from his quarters to take care of a hurt Pavel in the middle of the night, Leonard finds himself slipping. His gazes last a little longer, his words are a little fonder, and he would fight through hell to keep him alive. When in distress, Pavel requests Leonard to sing him to sleep each time. Reluctant at first, the doctor soon finds himself giving in.
1. Heart Beats

"Do you sing?"

"What? I'm a doctor, not a goddamned song bird. Go to sleep, that's an order." Leonard released an audibly rough sigh to the question, raising his gaze up from the data on his PADD to the patched up Russian who was laying on the medical bed next to him. The man was still noticeably drunk, his gaze half lidded as it had been for the past ten minutes. There was a fresh bandage against his forehead and, below that, three fresh stitches due to his lack of coordination. Surprisingly, that had been the only major damage. According to Jim, the man slammed into the closest wall before taking a trip to the pavement. When he was brought to Chekov on the basis of 'Oh, it's just a little scratch', he nearly had a heart attack to the amount of blood that had fallen down his face. Always seems like the smaller things bleed the most for dramatic effect.

"We are off duty on ze shore leave," his lips curled into a sly grin, a curled tuft of hair falling over one of his eyes from his turned position. "I am not askingk you if you are bird. Will you sing me a song? I promise I will sleep, Doktor."

Turning his head, Leonard leaned forward on his chair to confirm that there was nobody else present in the medical bay. Why would there be? It was the night before shore leave and everybody was already in the mindset for it. Screw goddamned responsibilities, right? Apparently Jim had decided it would be a perfect night for celebrating Chekov's twenty-first since self-control was beyond him and he couldn't wait a whole fucking night. Maybe he was a little bitter over being woken up at midnight and dragged down to the medical bay in nothing more than his pajama pants and a tee. His lips curled into a tight frown, brows pressed as his gaze returned to Chekov.

"You better sleep or I'm hypoing you into a coma." For Christ's sake, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Setting down the PADD, he adjusted his position on the chair, "Nobody hears about this, got it?"

Chekov's face lit up almost immediately and he nodded, his lips curling into a bright smile. Rolling onto his back, he curled his fingers against the blanket over him and tugged the material against his form. As if in quiet agreement to his own promise, his eyes closed but the soft smile remained.

Clearing his throat, Leonard mentally surfed through anything appropriate that might help the man fall asleep. He had been teased about his choice of music before, 'oldies' being considered boring and all that shit. It wasn't his fault that people on this ship had shitty tastes in music. Parting his lips, he chose the first thing that stuck out in his mind.

His voice was rough and low, his southern accent drawing up through his words. He kept his volume steady, not wanting to draw attention if somebody were to pass through. Leonard didn't need anybody picking up on this or even seeing how relaxed he was in singing. The other seemed to be enjoying his voice and, despite himself, he was enjoying being appreciated. Chekov always seemed fascinated with his medical documents or any old literature that he allowed the kid to borrow. There was no deterring the man when it came to his friendly nature and lately he caught himself enjoying the conversations they had in the mess hall or briefly in the hallways.

Keeping his gaze on him, he only stopped when he noticed his smile fade into something more comfortable and relaxed. Leonard shook his head, sliding down in the chair slightly to get more comfortable as he plucked up the PADD. At the very least, he would be able to get some work done and not have to deal with it after shore leave.

Hell, he didn't even know he'd fallen asleep until he heard two familiar voices; Chekov and Nurse Chapel. The man sounded bright and excited which meant that she had already taken care of the pain he should've been experiencing when he woke up. Sitting up, he winced to the sudden sharp pain against his back from his sleeping position on the chair. All conversation halted when the duo seemed to notice him by the low grunt that he expressed as he pushed himself to stand. Lowering his hands, he pressed them against his back and straightened out.

"I see you've robbed me of the pleasure of your hangover, Chekov." Removing his hands, he reached for the tricorder at the table by the bed and began to do a few scans just to make sure everything was in proper working order. There would be no use releasing him if he was in no condition to go unmonitored.

The Russian's eyes brightened to his voice, lips parting as he just about chirped up a response, "I am sorry, Doktor! I did not want to wake you- you were, ah, snoring." And gruffly mumbling but Chekov thought better of mentioned that bit. Besides, he enjoyed the intimate moment that most probably never got a chance to see. He locked away the memory as a peculiar treasure. "If it makes you better, I am fatigued and also my head is a little… ah," pausing, he pressed his brows and looked down in thought before raising his gaze once more, "-woosie. Woo..zy?"

Part of Leonard wanted to make a face in disgust to the adorable charm that flowed naturally from the younger man as he struggled with his accent over certain words. The other part of him was fighting a brief smirk that managed to develop against his lips. It was no wonder that Nurse Chapel held no issues in tending to him this morning despite technically being free to leave for shore leave. Almost made him honestly sick. Lowering his tricorder, he set the item back down and motioned for Chekov to rise off the bedding.

"Well, get up. You're only taking up space now. If you don't remember last night, I had to give you about three damned stitches because you thought the sidewalk was the softest spot for your face. I'll call you back when they're ready to come out. Word of advice; don't drink with Jim. You're too smart for that."

As Chekov rose off the bed, he braced himself against Leonard and offered a full smile, "Zank you, Doktor! I will be better!" He leaned forward for a mere moment, his arms curling around the other's waist and causing him to stumble slightly to the unexpected embrace.

Unsure what to do, Leonard lifted his hand to touch at his hair but the man pulled back far too quickly for him to even make the contact. He was left unable to do much except stare after him once he left the medical bay. His attention was diverted when he heard Chapel clear her throat, greeting him with a knowing gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm late for a date. See you in a few weeks, Doctor McCoy." Her lips were curled into a grin as she plucked up her bag and exited the room as well. It left Leonard standing there awkwardly, dropping his hands to his sides and curling his fingers slightly.

What the hell was going on?

_Your heart beats_  
_For another day_  
_I still believe_  
_You love me_  
_But in a different way_  
_The night falls_  
_The city lay asleep_  
_Among the crowds_  
_We both know_  
_You're my only dream_

_I'm starting to see_  
_Where we went wrong_  
_The lives that we lead_  
_Will weave on their own_  
_You can't climb so high_  
_And still see the ground_  
_You're on your way up_  
_I'm on my way down_


	2. Bones

Leonard had gone just over a week into his leave before being contacted by Jim. For a brief moment he had believed that he would be able to enjoy his vacation without interruption. Honestly, when the interruptions of his leaves first began, he found them extremely annoying. However, the annoyance mutated grossly into being thankful that he wouldn't need to spend his time alone and left to his own devices. Idle time usually meant dwelling time.

Not that he would ever admit it.

The interruption had lead him out into some God forsaken woods camping, a heavy backpack strapped against his back. He had expected Spock to be there but not so much Chekov who was beaming brightly at every aspect of the nature scene around them. The man was like a goddamned puppy, sticking his nose into every 'amazing' thing that he could get at. Worst of all was that Leonard was finding it difficult to scowl at his actions despite his fatigued state from their traveling. He settled for careful observation, gazing after the younger man when he stopped by a nearby river to point out the rushing current to Spock. Surprising enough, the hob goblin was allowing his attention to be drawn away from Jim.

He knit his brows, lips pursed as he tilted his head. Leonard never could understand the positive demeanor that Chekov have nor could he ever think to mimic it. Hell, who could? The man was one of a kind.

"See something you like, Bones?"

To the voice, he broke the gaze and frowned at Jim's grin. He knew what he was implying and it took extra effort not to throw a stick at him. Partly because there wasn't one near him currently, and partly because he valued not being beaten to death by a crazy-ass Vulcan.

"The hell you talking about?"

"Nothing. Hey Spock, got a moment? Come help me set up the tents." The blonde's grin widened as he offered Leonard another glance before turning away from him and tending to the tent.

"Doktor McCoy!"

The younger man's voice caused his head to turn, looking back to where Chekov had been. He had changed positions, somehow managing to climb atop a rather large pile of rocks that overlooked the main flow of the river. Leonard's frown deepened, walking away from Jim and heading to the river's shoreline. Raising a hand, he waved it in a beckoning motion.

"Get down from there! You're gonna fall on your goddamned face!"

"No, no. Ze view is wery beautiful! You should come up!"

"I'm not- Chekov! Get your ass down!" He ignored the slight laughter coming from Jim behind him in favor of approaching the rocks. The river was rougher than he would've liked and it made him feel uneasy. Reaching up, he held his hand out for the other to take so he could help him down properly. Chekov seemed to debate it but eventually released a sigh, turning around and beginning his descent.

That was precisely when all hell broke loose. The notch in the rocks where he placed his foot must've been slippery because he soon tumbled down roughly. Leonard felt a surge of fear as the blonde disappeared below the sudden rush of water, drawing up for a brief moment some distance away. He didn't even give a second thought to the situation, breaking into a sprint after him. The yells of Jim were far behind him or at least seemed to be.

His heart thumped wildly as he ran, finding a half broken tree jutting down into the water. He braced himself against it, crawling down the length as far as he could go. As the waters rushed towards him, he spotted the blonde coming his way and waited as he approached. Once Chekov was within reach, he swiped his hand down with the intent of grabbing the collar of his shirt.

And, for a brief moment, he had him. The grip wasn't strong enough, though, and the material slipped away from him almost immediately. Leonard didn't take the time to curse at the failure because the kid wasn't fucking shouting anymore. Instead, he released the tree trunk and allowed himself to be taken by the water. He wasn't planning on giving this up- not without a goddamned fight.

He swam with the current until he was able to get a proper hold of Chekov, his head dipping down into the water as it roughly slapped against him. Still, he focused his energy on keeping the Russian's head up and free of it. His arms ached to the fight and he found himself in a momentary state of panic though it wasn't over his own life. If he survived when Chekov didn't, he wouldn't be able to fucking live with himself.

Thankfully, he was pulled out of the water with the younger man by a strong grip and he coughed to the sudden rush of air that filled his lungs. Spock released him the moment they were on dry land and he immediately moved to lay Chekov back onto the ground. Leaning over him, he nearly choked out, "He's not fucking breathing!"

Leonard immediately rose over him, pressing his palms to his chest and beginning on chest compressions. He was barely remembering to breathe himself, instead settling for encouraging words as if they would help the process. Thankfully, Spock knew enough to not correct him during the process.

"C'mon darlin'. Breathe. /Breathe/ for me, Pavel! Please just fucking breathe-!"

A few seconds of silence felt like eternity before Chekov finally coughed, rolling onto his side to vomit the mass of water he had swallowed. Leonard felt like his heart stopped and he shuddered, drawing his hand to rest against his back and gently rub his palm between his shoulder blades. His voice was low and soothing despite his panicked state.

After a moment of helping the younger man reclaim himself, Leonard raised his gaze up to Spock, "Spock, can you take him back to the camp? My medical supplies are with my backpack."

"Affirmative."

—

Chekov wasn't sleeping which was becoming annoying. Granted, he wasn't his usual chipper self and that could easily be blamed on the near-death experience he had gone through just a few hours ago. Jim and Spock had retired to their tent just within the hour after the doctor had to reassure Jim that Chekov was fine enough not to be constantly monitored by everyone. As for himself, he didn't expect to sleep until he was fully exhausted.

"Doktor-"

"Leonard. Or Len. We're on shore leave."

"Zen you call me Pavel, da?"

"Yeah, alright. What do you want?"

"Do you maybe have any of ze sedatives? I am finding it difficult to… ah."

Pavel looked shy asking for a sleep aid and Leonard released a low sigh, reaching into his bag to dig through the few supplies he brought. "Yeah, I have somethin'. It's very mild and don't think this is gonna be a habit, alright? Last thing I need is someone addicted to sedatives." Releasing a grunt, he removed a hypo and pressed the item against Pavel's shoulder at the base of his neck. He nearly flinched when the other flinched, finding even the very slight pain he experienced from the device disturbing.

"There. Should kick in pretty soon. Any other requests?"

"…Da. One. Would you sing to me?"

"This bullshit again?" Honestly, he didn't sound as annoyed as he probably should have. Mostly he was just thankful that the man was alive and breathing. He hadn't suffered much from the fall outside of being a little shaken up. Thank fuck for that. Leonard pursed his lips, his gaze settling on the brighter one of Pavel's as he laid on his bedding. He was gazing up at the doctor expectantly as if he knew that the man would cave.

And of fucking course he did.

Parting his lips, he released a sigh before allowing himself to begin just as he had before. His voice was low and rough, not exactly caring if the other men in the opposite tent even heard him. For once, he didn't care.

_Oh go, far from this small town bar we know  
Yeah go, frolic in the lights that brought you here  
So very long_

And hold, hold your lips so tightly  
That the shadows may go  
Cause I know, I know, I know I know  
You can never be alone  
Cause it's just the bones you're made of

And you laugh like you've never been lonely  
That's alright honey  
That's alright with me  
Oh you laugh like there's hope in the story  
That's alright honey  
That's alright with me  
Oh you laugh like I'll be there to hold you always  
Always here  
I'm always here, always here


	3. Freight Train

It was easy to tell that a certain James Pain-in-the-ass Kirk was up to something. Though Leonard was used to being bothered on his leave, he hadn't experienced it so much to this degree. Jim would drag him out whenever he got a chance and it was far too easy to see what the man's intents were with each outing.

Because Pavel was at each 'event'.

Worst of all, he was finding himself becoming comfortable with the younger man's presence. Overall, the feeling was different when they were out with Jim and Spock. When Leonard would make a smartass remark to counter the Vulcan's so-called 'logic', he would be greeted with the sound of Pavel trying not to break into a giggle fit behind him. It was refreshing to feel appreciated but at the same time he was fearful of it.

After all, he was essentially damaged goods and far from Pavel's age range. What would a twenty-one year old want to do with a thirty-three year old? He certainly couldn't imagine providing him much in means of a 'healthy' relationship. Just the fact that he had spent some time imagining the situation should've been disturbing enough. Leonard had his work to take up most of his time. Physical and emotional relationships had always been at the back of his mind until this moment when Jim latched onto a little hint of attraction to the younger man and was dragging him unwillingly through it.

Still, he was putting up a minimal fight against the Captain's efforts. Who would? The attention from the bright eyed Russian was alluring enough to bring anybody to their knees.

Twelve outings later and he was standing before a mirror, buttoning up the third shirt he had tried on that night. It wasn't as if they were going anywhere fancy but he was still having trouble making up his mind. He finished his work, pausing to glare at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell are you doing?" His voice was rough, raising a hand to draw his fingers through his hair as he turned away. They were going to meet at a local bar that Jim seemed to favor and it would be more than just the four of them. Scotty, Sulu, and Uhura would all be present. He could've easily declined the invitation and he would've had it not come directly from Pavel. Jim was playing dirty and he made a mental note to make his next physical especially rough. Surely, he could find some vaccines that the man hadn't received yet.

When he arrived at the bar, he was waved over to a booth and settled in next to Pavel who chirped up an excited greeting. It was clear that he had been anticipating him, and Leonard tried to ignore the knowing expressions being casted at them from across the table. They ordered the first round of drinks along with a few plates of crappy bar food. The music was far too loud for his tastes but sometimes he would feel the heat radiating from Pavel's leg as he pressed it against his own and he quickly decided the volume would be worth it.

As time passed, he felt himself relax even further. The company mixed with the drinks was enough to calm his nerves. When Pavel wanted out to order a specialty drink from the bar, he scooted out to allow him before returning. As he settled, he was greeted with Jim's shit-eating grin.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?"

"A little but I think that was part of the contract you signed when you became friends with me." The blonde's lips parted as he released a laugh. He reached for an onion ring only to pause, his gaze drawing past Leonard and towards the bar. "Hey, look."

The doctor turned his head, eyeing the scene that was playing out before releasing a rough sigh, "Just stay here. Let me talk this bullshit out before you start running in there flailing your fists around. I'd rather not pull a late night patching you up."

"He of little faith."

Leonard rolled his eyes, climbing out of the booth and leaving them behind as he walked to where Pavel was seemingly having a confrontation with another man. Well, the man was obviously screaming at the other who was trying to handle the situation calming. Stepping forward, he pressed between the two. "Excuse me- there a problem here?"

The larger man just about snarled, jabbing a finger against Leonard's chest, "Yeah there's a fucking problem! This little dickhead is checking out my girl!"

"N-nyet!" Pavel perked up behind him, clearly shaken, "I was just getting ze drink for us and-"

"Awh shut the fuck up you little piece of shit!"

Despite the heat rising within his chest, Leonard remained mostly calm and he thanked not having more than two beers for this situation. Had he been drunk, the situation would've been a bit messier. Instead, he tightened his jaw, "Y'might want to watch your mouth. The kid didn't want any trouble- he was just looking to get a drink. Now, let's just calm down and-"

He was cut off by a sharp pain against his jaw, immediately registering the blow and striking back just as hard. Drawing his fist back, Leonard slammed it roughly against the man's exposed cheek and ignoring the racing pain that drew up his arm from the motion. He didn't have a moment to react to the man countering, a sharp breath drawing from him to the two, sudden blows against his stomach.

Though, these didn't feel like the heavy thump of a fist and he wheezed out a breath, drawing his hand up to press against his abdomen. By the time he realized the moisture gathering there, Jim and Spock had the man on the floor. There was a distant sound of metal clacking heavily against the concrete floor below them. He felt as though he could vomit but instead, his lower jaw trembled as his knees gave out to the surge of unfamiliar pain.

The stool he was gripping bucked to the awkward angle and he fell further. Lying back against the cold floor, he could hear the rush of sudden and urgent voices. Through it all, he saw Pavel over him and could feel the pressure of his hands firm against his fresh wounds. Was he crying?

The pained gaze he saw from Pavel was slowly breaking him and he raised his hand, his fingers trembling as he reached forward. His palm touched against the other's cheek, drawing his thumb up to wipe against the fresh tears. The motion left a thick crimson trail across his skin and he felt a depth of fear that he thought he would never know. He shuddered lightly to the uncomforting numbing feeling that was drawing over the pain. There were other people moving quickly around them and yelling but he could only focus on the younger man.

"Pavel, I-"

"Leonard, I am… I am so sorry."

"Shh, ain't your fault." He swallowed down the thickness that gathered in his throat, blinking quickly to clear his vision. Sucking in a pained breath, he released it slowly before speaking again, "Do you sing?" The corners of his lips twitched lightly, mimicking a smile to the familiar question Pavel had asked him in the medical bay after he had patched him up.

Pavel grimaced before nodding, the rough sound of his sniffling filling the moment before he respond, "Da. I sing."

"Please."

The younger man's voice rose with great effort, his words shaky as he attempted to force them out. Leonard drew his hand away from his face, sliding it over the ones encasing his wounds. He attempted to concentrate on the sound of the man's voice to keep him conscious though eventually, the heavy darkness won out.

—

Nyota had to escort Pavel back to his temporary apartment, supporting him as they moved through the door. He had begged to stay at the hospital but he was a complete mess from incident and Jim, Spock, and Scotty were already staying there. Besides, she knew the younger man wasn't prepared for the emotional weight of waiting idly while doctors dashed through the hallways.

She closed the apartment door behind her; helping him to the bathroom and leaving the door open in case he needed her. As for herself, she was being strong but only for Pavel's sake. Nyota settled in the hallway, drawing her hands against her face in an attempt to calm the raging emotions that drew through her. She had never seen McCoy so helpless and never imagined that he would be the one needing to be fixed. It was easy to imagine him always being there for everybody else; never changing from his role of healer.

Pavel had peeled off his stained clothes as soon as he was released to the bathroom. His hands were shaking with each movement as he tried to reassure himself that everything would be alright. Leonard would be healed and he would hear his voice again. He would be awake, matching Spock's comments with his own sense of gritty humor.

He climbed into the bath and sat at the base, starting the shower and allowing the heated water to pour over him. Pavel attempted to control his trembling, drawing a cloth up to furiously scrub at his hands. Leonard's blood had seeped into him and even after the shower; he would still feel stained by it. Parting his lips when he caught himself scrubbing his skin raw, he shuddered and bowed his head. Heavy sobs drew from him, choking out against the steam rising in the shower.

Nyota was alerted to this and she pushed herself to stand, drawing into the bathroom quickly. Despite her fully clothed state and his nudity, she dropped to her knees at the tub and leaned over to him. Drawing her arms around his shoulders, she tugged him close and allowed him to cry against her.

"Shh, he'll be alright. Shh.."

"I- I didn't- I wanted to-"

"I know sweetie… I know."

—

Nyota had been occupying the couch in the main room after Pavel finished his shower and left for his own bed. She knew his sleep would be everything but comfortable but at least he was trying. As for herself, she sat up with her communicator between her fingers and waited for an update from Jim on Leonard's status.

She had nearly fallen asleep through exhaustion when the item beeped. "Oh God…" Drawing her eyes across the message, she raised her hand to clasp against her mouth and hunched forward. Closing her eyes, she knit her brows and allowed herself the quiet sobs she had been holding back when tending to Pavel. She was too tired to push them back.

It took her a few minutes to gather herself, sucking in a sharp sniffle as she rose to her feet. Pavel needed to know- there would be no use in delaying it. Standing in the doorway to his room, her voice rose up slightly broken, "Pavel, honey…"

_Grief is a freight train_  
_No, what's a little pain _  
_When you have so much to love?_  
_Grief is a freight train_  
_No, what's a little pain _  
_When you have so much to love?_

_Forever is a slow dream_  
_Oh, what a vivid thing_  
_When you've got so much to lose_  
_Hope is a fast car_  
_Only takes you so far away_  
_Where you've got a lot to learn_

_Close your eyes_  
_Take to the sky like a big blue kite_  
_Leave your woes behind_  
_Close my eyes_  
_Try to remember what you said to me_  
_Before you said goodbye_


	4. Felt Like Forever

"My mama loved lilies."

"Yeah?" Nyota shifted in her position, fixing the young man's tie and straightening the item. She offered him a sympathetic smile as she stepped back and examined Pavel. He clearly wasn't sleeping much, darkness filling up below his bright eyes. Still, he had been strong through this and she wouldn't have expected anything less from him.

"Da. For her presents, she always asked for zem." He raised his hand, lightly feeling the smooth material of the time before turning away to pick up the bouquet that was on the table. They were bright and beautiful; orange with flecks of yellow and pink at the base. He had refused to go without something proper and this had shown out at the floral shop.

"Well, we should get going. Don't want to be late."

The ride over to the main building had been quiet and Pavel used the time to lightly draw his thumb over one of the pedals. He found the simple motion calming and comforting, his gaze focused outside of the vehicle at the passing trees. When they stopped, he climbed out and walked with Nyota through the front doors.

The Captain was there, as was Spock and Scotty. They were dressed nicely and Pavel offered them a slight smile, his grip tightening against the bouquet. "Ze room number?" He spoke up, his voice slightly shaky but he was controlling it as well as he could.

"Uh, just take the lift to the third floor. You'll know the room. Trust me."

Pavel nodded, thankful that the others stayed behind when he approached the lift. He wanted to do this by himself and appreciated that they understood. Stepping into the lift, he touched the button for the third floor and waited for the soft confirmation chime once he reached his destination. The moment he stepped out, he was greeted with silence and was afraid that he might be lost.

That was until a familiar gruff voice broke out.

"Get that the hell away from me! Where did you get your goddamned certification?! Give me that!"

It took all his effort not to run to the room, turning at the doorway and being greeted with the sight of Leonard scaring off an intern. Pavel had been informed that he was awake but hadn't expected him to be so lively. The bouquet slipped from his fingers, colliding with the floor and informing those present that he was there.

Leonard silenced his fuss for a moment to see who it was, knowing that he wouldn't be in the mood for Jim being a smartass right now. Not with this /kid/ trying to do whatever the hell he was doing. His dark gaze softened though when he was greeted with the sight of Pavel. Releasing his hold on the intern's tricorder, he ignored him as he stumbled back.

"Hey there, darlin'."

Pavel didn't waste another moment, not even realizing how quickly he had moved. He only knew that his arms were wrapped around Leonard's shoulders, cheek pressed to his forehead. Knitting his brows, he murmured quick praises in his native tongue and felt the man loosen in his grip. He pulled back after a moment, drawing Leonard's face between his palms and gazing down at him.

"You are not allowed to scare me like zat! Never again!"

Leonard snorted, raising a hand to grip at his tie before roughly tugging him forward. The younger man stumbled but stabilized himself as their lips pressed. He was receptive after a brief moment, tilting his head and parting his lips to deepen the kiss. The soft, pleading groan that fell from his mouth was tempting enough and he very well could've pulled Pavel into the bed with him. Stitched and scared intern be damned. He wanted to feel, taste, and memorize every part of the man.

Of course, Leonard had fears about starting up another relationship after his wreck of a marriage but he was willing to push it behind him. Somehow, somewhere- he'd fallen in love with this brilliant, amazing ball of energy and he wouldn't release him for the world.

But he did, for the moment. Only because of the sudden laughter erupting from his hospital door.

"Goddammit Jim! Get the hell out of here!"


End file.
